Hodric Mitsk
Childhood Hodric was the third born son (youngest child) to Oscar Mitsk a prominent merchant with a martial background and Catarina Mitsk the daughter of a wealthy noble family. Oskar Mitsk was part of the ruling elite of Vekenbrakh and as such Hodric enjoyed a certain amount of privilege. Oskar took Hodric on campaigns into Tivert and encouraged Hodric to become a Paladin and to carry on the family military tradition (perhaps also to cut Hodric out of the line of succession). Oskar had a distant relationship with all of his children except Otto who he kept close at hand. Hodric and Otto devolved a rivalry as the two battled for their fathers attention. As the younger son Hodric was also jealous of Otto's inheritance. Eventually Hodric became a squire to his uncle Sir Leonhard Mitsk who served with the Vekenbrakh First Holy Order of Vekenbrakh. As Leonhards squire Hodric learned the traditions of the way of the flame and how to wield a blade. Early on Hodric hated the strict structure of his life in the monastery but he had little choice in the matter. Before his induction into the order Hodric wasn't especially religious and it would be many years before he truly found his faith in the Five. Hodric's Military Career Starting at the age of 13 Hodric began to accompany his uncle on campaigns in Tivert and learned the basics of the cavalry warfare. By the age of 20 he became a Knight of the flame (the rank below paladin) and he went on to fight in the Drakon war. Around this time Hodric finally began to truly believe in the power of the five. Drakon war During the war Hodric would fight his fair share of Tivish conscripts and Dragonborn while riding with the alliance but he would not accomplish any particularly impressive deed. Hodric participated in the famed battle of the golden tower and received a service medallion for his efforts. Hodric's unit also met with Crown Prince Brakahn Brakahn while the prince was on tour boosting the troops morale. Hodric also met Rhengal Reignen and the two became close friends. Tivish Revolt When the Tivish citizens of Vekenbrakh rose up against their Logerman masters Hodric's unit was called back to put down the revolt. Hodric's father Oskar led the Logerman militia in a desperate defense but shortly before the city was relieved he was killed by Tivish arrow fire. The paladins of Vekenbrakh eventually returned to save the city. Following the suppression of the revolt Hodric was promoted to become a full Paladin of the Flame. Hodric and the Lochlows After the Tivish Revolt Hodric departed Vekenbrakh to look for a lord to serve. With dozens of new noble houses popping up as the federation distributed newly conquered lands men with military experience like Hodric were in high demand. Hodric eventualy met Edrach Lochlow, another Drakon war veteran. Hodric respected Edrach's charisma and martial prowess and offered Edrach his service. For the next ten years Hodric would serve as one of Edrach's advisors and play a large role in the raising of Edrachs son Devan Lochlow. Fulgrim's Coup ''' Fulgrim was Edrachs most trusted adviser and his betrayal took House Lochlow by surprise. Hodric managed to fight his way to the window of Edrach's personal quarters and was tasked by Edrach with saving his son. Hodric grabbed Devon and fled hopping to eventually find a way to avenge Edrach. '''Devan and Hodric Hodric did his best to raise the young Lochlow but Devan was as independent and rebellious as his father. For years Devan and Hodric wandered Tung looking for Havis Mulkin a friend of Devans father who said he knew a way to reclaim the Lochlow's keep. Eventualy Havis brought Devan and Hodric to Helvast where they would encounter the Horror of Helvast. After the 2nd Battle of the Lay Pit After the Battle Hodric returned to Lochlow keep and ruled as dual regent with Jax. Hodric spent half the year at Lochlow keep and the other half travelling around Logerstat and Crastia, meeting old friends. Hodric trained an order of knights to serve Edrachs landing and he wrote a series of histories on the Drakon war and the dissolution of the federation. Death Hodric died of natural causes in the year 37 P.V.